Memories
by Sterling95
Summary: A 50 prompts challenge using Dom and Kel from PotS by Tamora Pierce. Lots of fluff and seriousness. T mainly for safety.
1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:** I have decided to undertake a 50 prompts challenge. You can see the prompts on my blog. I'll link on my profile. Enjoy and review, pwease? This is **1: Mistakes**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or settings in the following challenge. They belong to Tamora Pierce. Heck, I didn't even come up with the prompts (except the writer's choice). Hahhah. The stories, however, are mine. ^.^

* * *

><p>Dom hugged the woman in his arms tighter. She was absolutely beautiful with a dreamer's hazel eyes, full curves, and strong muscles. Her smile made his heart skip.<p>

"Kel…" The sergeant's brow furrowed as he thought. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her better. "I love you."

Her face was serious when she reached a hand up to smooth the creases on his forehead. She knew from his voice that there was something important on his mind. "I love you, too, Dom."

His eyes were locked on hers when he said, "I know I made a lot of mistakes before. And I haven't been good to a lot of people." He stopped and his eyes grew more intense. "But, Kel, it's different with you. I love you and I won't _ever_ hurt you."

The lady knight's face softened. "I know." Her hand slid from his face into his hair and she pulled his head down to kiss him gently.


	2. Heartfelt

**Author's Note: **This is prompt **2: Heartfelt**. 48 to go. Hahha. Enjoy. Review. Alrighty. Bye. 3

* * *

><p>Kel stood on the wall of New Hope, pressing her spyglass to her eye. A horn call had sounded and the trade caravan was rolling into view. The call came again, accompanied by the three short blasts unique to the Third Company of the King's Own. Her heart jumped and she searched frantically for the dark hair and easy bearing of a certain sergeant.<p>

Merric, standing next to her, nudged her ribs. "Don't get too excited, Lady Knight." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes and Kel smacked his shoulder, a crooked grin on her face. _He's right,_ she thought and reigned in her emotions.

"Open the gate!" Kel turned to some men farther up the wall, signaling. She looked for another second before climbing down to greet the party. When the wagons had all pulled into the town and the gates were closed again the young woman felt her heart drop. Dom wasn't there.

Wolset rode up to her and studied her face for a moment. She'd already reverted to her Yamani mask, hiding the disappointment she felt. He must have decided this was what she was hiding because he dismounted and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Kel. Dom wanted to come but Raoul gave him orders with another squad for awhile."

She felt her lip quiver and patted his hand. "Fanche will help the merchants," she muttered before retreating to her quarters. Right now she couldn't fight off her moods. It wouldn't do any good to have her men see her cry.

She angrily dashed away her tears. It had been seven months since she'd seen him. Her hopes had been completely demolished. For just a little while she would let herself cry.

Hours later found Kel curled up on her bed, sobbing into a pillow. A soft knock on her door made her attempt to quiet herself. It was useless to pretend she wasn't in, but she did it anyway. The knock came again a moment later. Then Kel heard the door open. "Kel?"

She froze, certain her mind was playing tricks on her. Dom wasn't here. So he couldn't be walking into her room right now. She sat up and saw him there. Her heart jumped and started flying just at the sight of the sergeant. "Dom!"

The man stood in her open door, black hair wind swept and blue eyes dancing. He crossed quickly to where she sat and pulled her into his arms. For a moment the two sat there. Finally he leaned back to see her swollen hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, Love. I rode as fast as I could to get here."

Kel shook her head and buried her face in his shirt, breathing in his scent of hay, horses and soap. "I missed you so much," she said. Her hands captured fistfuls of his tunic as she said a heartfelt, "I love you."

He slipped two fingers under her chin and tipped her face up to him. "I love you, too." Dom's kiss started gently but grew harder as his longing overtook him. They surfaced for air. "Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ohhh, I'm mean. Teheheh.


	3. Fading Away

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the interest so far. Here is another prompt. **#3: Fading Away**

So, I was thinking. This is a bit late, considering I'm on the third prompt and all, but, should I do the rest of these (staring from this one) as a story? Or should they just remain ficlets?

**To The Lady Grace:** I appreciate your comment about Kel and I want to mention it on here instead of just pming you. Yes, Kel was very OOC there. She would have pushed it back and taken care of her duty to New Hope and the merchants and all that jazz. But, I made her all depressed because I felt like it. :P So, yes, you are right. I made her very out of character and I know it, hahah. Oddly enough, I'm glad you called me on it, though. Tehe.

* * *

><p>Kel could feel time racing away. Her Ordeal was quickly approaching. Right now she didn't want to see her friends. She just needed peace and quiet before facing the Chamber. Which is why she was sitting in a dark pantry, eating off a plate she had begged from the kitchen.<p>

As the time grew closer, Kel could feel her calm fading away. She tried focusing only on her food. It barely worked. She spent half a bell slowly eating her dinner.

The handle suddenly turning made her jump and nearly dump her plate on the floor. "Easy there, Kel," a very familiar voice said from the doorway. Kel felt her stomah flop as she looked up from a plate. Sure enough, there was the handsome Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. "Sorry, I wanted to see you before you went off to become a knight."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Third Company of the King's Own had been sent north. They had stayed behind when she and her knight-master departed for Corus. It had been a hard goodbye.

"Oh, you know, the servants know where _everybody_ is. Just had to ask and they pointed you out." His playful smile dissolved when she scowled. He knew that wasn't what she meant. He sighed then said, "None of the men liked that we couldn't be here to see you prove all those conservatives wrong. So, they sent me to come. Only got in last night; had to take it easy on Starlight."

"Oh…" She glanced down at the plate in her lap as she banned a stupid grin from her face. When she could trust herself again she looked up. "And why are you in my pantry, exactly?"

Her heart thumped painfully when he stepped closer, pulling the door shut behind him. He was so close Kel could smell him. Her stomach was twisting itself into a knot and her heart was beating like crazy. She saw a flash of white teeth in the dim light as a soft smile spread over his face.

Dom knelt so that their eyes were at the same level. Carefully moving her plate the floor he said, "Kel, there's something you should know." He shifted slightly and covered her hands with one of his own. "I know about you and Cleon. I'm not stupid, anybody could see it… but that doesn't change how _I_ feel about you, Kel." Her heart stopped. "I love you."

Then he was kissing her. His lips barely touched hers, as if he was waiting for her to reject him. He most certainly wasn't expecting her to kiss him back. "I love you, too, Dom." Her brow furrowed. "But, what about Cleon?" To be honest, he was already fading from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And remember, tell me if this should turn into a story. Keep in mind, if they did turn into a story it would be more of just chronological scenes that fit together than one continuing thing (like it might skip from this to their wedding to their kids instead of a story about how they tell Cleon). 'Kay? 'Kay. Tell me what you think.


End file.
